


I like the disease

by waywardbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: I struggled with this because,let’s face it.It’s Demon! Dean.You love to hate him and you hate the fact that you love him! My two favourite ingredients : endless angst+ smut.





	I like the disease

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this because,let’s face it.It’s Demon! Dean.You love to hate him and you hate the fact that you love him! My two favourite ingredients : endless angst+ smut.

******************************************************

“Sammy,let me go”.

Four little words scribbled hastily on a piece of paper.

Left on his bed.

You heard Sam’s voice echoing in the halls of the bunker.”Y/N!! Get in here!”

You ran so fast.Wanting to find out what had happened but at the same time dreading what you were going to discover.You reached the bedroom door and found Sam sitting on the bed, the piece of paper clutched in his hand.When he saw you,he looked up at you, and without speaking he handed you the note.

“Sammy,let me go”.

Four stabs, straight to your heart.You kept looking at it until tears pooled at your eyes, making vision impossible.You sat next to Sam who had also let his tears fall freely down his cheeks.

He had lost his brother.Again.

You leaned your head against his shoulder and you sat there like that for, God knows, how long.Him crying over the loss of his brother’s soul and you crying over the loss of the only person you had ever loved.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Your lives,Sam’s and yours, had been on repeat ever since that day.

You both woke up, searched the net for any information as to Dean’s whereabouts,tracked down any low-level or basically any-level demon who had answers, drank yourselves to sleep, repeat.

The first part was the easiest.Sitting in the bunker, laptops open, looking at camera feeds, listening to police reports about anything that would point you to his direction.You did that until your eyes were red and couldn’t see anymore.

The second part was tiring and you had come to realise that it was taking its toll on Sam more than it did on you.Sam would get a strange look on his face whenever he came across a demon.A look that reminded you of how he had been when he was soulless.He would torture the demons until he was sure that he couldn’t get anything more out of them and then kill them without blinking.

The third part was necessary.Neither of you could sleep without the help of huge amounts of alcohol.You couldn’t call it sleep anymore.Drunken stupor was the better word.Drank until you passed out, that being the only way your brains could shut down and rest.

Every now and then there was a small pause to the searching,torturing and passing out in order to get some food.You ate every couple of days now, not feeling the need for food.The only feeling you had was that of desperation.Sam was the one who force fed you and you didn’t want to make him feel worse than he already did so you went with it.

So,Sam had got out to get some food and you had stayed behind for the usual web searching when you heard your cell ringing.Without looking away from your screen and thinking it was probably Sam, you answered it :”Yes. What’s up,Sam?”

“Wrong brother,sweetheart! “.

His voice sent goosebumps down your spine.It was HIS voice but at the same time it wasn’t.It sounded strange.Sinister.

“Dean! Where are you? We have been looking for you! Are you ok?”,the words tumbled out of your mouth one after the other so fucking fast.You wanted to know.You wanted to find him.

“Wow, there honey! Easy with the third degree! I know you have been looking for me.You have left a pretty long trail of demon bodies in your wake.And I am more that ok.I am terrific, actually.If you want to check it out for yourself I am close by.We can meet.Under one strict condition, though.You come alone.I don’t want you dragging my whiny brother with you.I mean, seriously.How do you put up with him? All the self-pity and those puppy-eyes!”

You just listened to him talking like that about Sam and didn’t know what to say.Your brain couldn’t process what you heard.The need to see him, though, left no space for more thinking, so you just said :”Tell me where and when.And don’t worry.I’ll come alone “

“You are a good girl.I will be at “Woods Motel” in half an hour.I will be waiting in room 11.Don’t be late.There are many things we have to do!”

The line went dead.Ok.You knew where that motel was and you could get there in no time.But you also had to make sure that Sam wouldn’t suspect anything.So,you quickly wrote a small note and left it on the table.”Following a lead.I’ll call soon”.You were out the door, not five minutes later.

You parked your car in the motel’s parking lot and searched for room 11.Standing outside the door, you took a deep breath and knocked.”Come right in!”,you heard his voice and you turned the doorknob with shaking hands.

You got in and saw him sitting on the bed, wearing only his jeans.You froze to your spot and you just then realised how long it had been since the last time you saw him.Two months, one week and four days to be exact.

He got off the bed and made his way towards you, slowly.He stopped in front of you and bending down placed a quick kiss on your lips, whispering:”Hello,baby girl”.Your brain stopped.His kiss, his breath, his body so close to you.You bidded your mind to start working again, otherwise you would just collapse there,at the door.

Without knowing how, you took a few steps and closed the door behind you.”Where have you been all this time? I was so worried about you.And I have missed you so much.” You still couldn’t believe that he was standing right there,in front of you.The man you loved more that your own life.You looked up at his face, let your gaze fall to his chest,his body.It was so distracting and yet you couldn’t stop.This was him.But this was also NOT him.

“I have been here and there.Having a carefree life for once.I kinda like this whole new me.I’m let loose from the noose that’s kept me hanging about.I’ve been looking up at the sky and it was actually getting me high.I feel like I’ve got nine lives and I love abusing everyone of them and running wild.I never die.And just so you know,I have missed you too.Like,a lot.”,he answered, winking wickedly.

With every passing second you were more sure that this wasn’t YOUR Dean.But that didn’t change the fact that the shining, green eyes staring at you were his.The lips that kissed you were his.The scent of his body was his.You found yourself drawn to this wicked, sinister, dark Dean.Your body couldn’t tell the difference that your mind could.You yearned to be close to him.So you raised your hand and touched his cheek.He closed his eyes, leaning in your palm but when he opened them again the green had disappeared.They gleamed a lifeless black that scared you so much and you pulled your hand away like it had been burned.

“Don’t be afraid baby girl! It’s still me! Let me prove it to you.I know you want to!”,he whispered and lowered his head to your ear. “I may have felt a lot of things change in me, but the only one that hasn’t,is how I felt when I was with you.When I was inside you! I need to feel that again.I need to feel you again!”

All thought and reason left you.Every voice in your head that may have kept you rational up until now stopped talking.Every instinct that told you to turn around and leave ceased to exist.The only thing you felt was a strong pull towards him.As if the words coming out of your mouth were not your own, you just said:”Yes. I want that too!”

A smile turned up at the corners of his mouth and he bent down again and kissed you.His tongue was licking at you lips, coaxing them open.You didn’t resist ,welcoming the heat of his kiss.You knew there was no turning back now.Your hands slid up and down his back as you caught his lower lip between your teeth.His deep moan was so erotic,so hot!

His hand crept at the hem of your T-shirt and lifting it over your head tossed it to the other side of the room.He moved behind you and brushing your hair off your back, unclasped your bra.His fingers then travelled to your shoulders lowering the straps, burning your skin along the way.He turned you around and cupped your breast, rolling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“You are so soft.I love touching you.You are perfect.A dream.”His mouth covered yours again and you fisted a hand in his hair, clutching him to you.You felt him pushing you gently backwards until your legs found the foot of the bed.You stopped and looking up in his eyes you undid your jeans, slid them down your legs along with your underwear and crawled on the bed.You lay there, completely surrendering yourself to his gaze and to what was about to come.

“Oh,baby girl! You turn me on so much! Look at you! So fucking gorgeous.”He had knelt on the bed, right between your legs and he was gliding his hand upwards until it had reached your entrance.He gently, parted you and sank two fingers inside you.He started moving them in and out as his thumb found its way to your clit,rubbing and circling it in a way that made you feel exactly how much you had missed his touch all this time.

Leaning above you he flicked the tip of his tongue over your nipple, a quick swipe that sent a sharp longing through your body.His fingers moving in and out of you and the feeling of his tongue on your breast made the knot in you become bigger and bigger.He sensed that and withdrew his fingers, leaving you empty.He got off the bed and discarded his jeans and underwear.

He was hard and ready for you.He got on the bed again and a heartbeat later he was filling you.

”Slow,”you said softly.

He looked at you,his gaze hooded as he licked his lips and sank in and out of you.He was so hot,so wicked.”Feel every inch of me.Feel how hard you make me!”

Your legs started trembling as he hit a tender spot inside you.”Don’t come! Not until you have taken all of me”.His cock moving in and out of you,his words, drove you insane.”Think of how good it feels when I’m inside you”.You tightened around him,seduced by his voice.”Fuck! You feel amazing!”He was so hard and thick inside you ,so deep you could hardly breathe.

”Please!”was the only thing you could whisper.

“Shhh!I’ve got you!”Lifting his thumb to his mouth, he licked it and reaching between you he rubbed your clit.Heat unleashed on your body covering it in a mist of sweat.You reached your release in a rush of pleasure ,but he didn’t come.You felt his struggle in his kiss and his touch.”Don’t move,baby girl! I want to come feeling you around me.”

”Yes!”,you begged.” I love you! I love you so much!”

His bent his head down touching your forehead with his.His thrusts became faster, his breath hot on your face until you felt him coming inside you, filling you and you trembled with another orgasm.

He fell on top of you, covering you with his body but he didn’t pull out.He stayed there, buried in you until both your breathing had slowed.He rolled to his back, taking you in his arms and smiling at you.”That was all kinds of hot,baby girl.We were always so good at this!”

You raised your head and looked into his eyes.Black again.You didn’t look away this time.You just said :”You know how much I love you.You felt it.You remember it.Let me help you.I know I can find a way to cure you of this curse.”

“But,baby girl.I don’t want to be cured.I like the disease! I love how free it makes me feel.And if you are going to start whining like my little brother,I suggest we end this now!”

Even if he had stabbed or shot you,his words wouldn’t have hurt so much.You knew that he wouldn’t come with you voluntarily.You fought back the tears, got off the bed and got dressed.

“Oh,come on sweetheart! We don’t have to fight over this! Stay!”,he said smirking.

“I’m not gonna fight over this.I’m gonna fight for you.And rest assured that one of these days I’m gonna come for you.And I’m gonna fix you.Because you are the love of my life.You are my soulmate.And I can’t live without your soul next to mine.So be prepared!”

You opened the door and left, without looking back.It was time to fight.


End file.
